


Making Do

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Shadow Drabble Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville spends the night amongst plants with his new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 15 May 2008.

Neville had conjured a camp bed and settled down next to the tom at the back of Greenhouse Three; it was warm enough, thanks to the fire ficuses—and anything was better than being somewhere expected, what with his gran having refused to leave Hogwarts after he'd refused to return home with her.

"There's work to be done. I have to stay," Neville murmured, glancing at the tom.

"Shadow" blinked in apparent disdain.

But sometime during the night, Neville awoke to a slightly sharp, ticklish kneading of paws as Shadow made do with the warm pillow that was Neville's robes-covered groin.


End file.
